


Jokes On You

by PumpkinWithShades



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fae & Fairies, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Non-Sexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 04:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinWithShades/pseuds/PumpkinWithShades
Summary: Dave just moved to a new place and one day he runs into a mysterious boy who seems to be everything but normal, who is he?Heavily Inspired By Away With The Fae. I Highly Recommend Checking It Out





	Jokes On You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Away With the Fae](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3240680) by [wittyy_name](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wittyy_name/pseuds/wittyy_name). 



> Plot/Introduction I wrote for a roleplay. If enough people want me to keep writing I will make this into a full fanfic
> 
> if you enjoy this or want more please leave a comment so i know if i should make this a thing!

Dave Dirk and Bro have just moved to Seattle. They and their half siblings Rose and Roxy, together with their mother had decided to live closer to each other. 

It had been a few weeks and Dave had started to get settled in. He'd been sneaking away to take walks to get away from unpacking duties and the habit of walking just stuck with him.  
On this particular day he decided to go by a coffeeshop before heading back and while standing in line waiting for his coffee he could see a black haired boy snickering outside the window and pulling away a chair from the outdoor seating making the business man who was just going to sit down fall flat on his ass spilling coffee all over himself. 

Dave fought a smirk at the whole scene looking to see if the guy had stayed to witness the aftermath of his work but to Dave's surprise the black haired kid was still standing close by not even attempting to hide or run away.  
That first surprise was nothing compared to the shock Dave got when the kid laughed and started hovering above the ground to eventually fly away when the man had gotten up and walked back in the shop to presumably wash up. He looked around but not a single person seemed to have witnessed what had just happened. 

"dude your coffee" 

The barista snapped dave out of his confusion and he took his coffee and walked out. There was no trace of the mysterious black haired boy so Dave just kept on walking and later he convinced himself he must have just seen it wrong maybe the boy wasn't even real actually he probably wasn't that's the most logical conclusion Dave could come up with and he continued with his life as if the thing had never happened.

Until the day he saw the black haired guy again...

\----

The sun was shining and the birds were tweeting and you were in an awfully bad mood. Everything had been fine you'd been hovering around doing your thing all day poking random strangers on the shoulder so they would turn around only to find no one there, tying shoelaces together at the people sitting down enjoying their lunch at the café down the street and moving around the kids toys at the playground in the park. Normally you really loved these sunny days, so many people who could stand victims for you pranks but today was different.

You had been trying for AGES to get one over on this mother who was in the park with her child but no matter what you did she just wouldn't notice it. You hade really done everything changing the bookmark in her book (which she didn't even pick up after that) put a giant leaf in her hair which she only picked out after noticing it. You even went as far as to convince a squirrel to run over her lap but she just shrugged it off. Right now you were floating, crossed legged in front of her glaring trying your damn hardest to come up with something ANYTHING that would make her react. 

You were just about to give in to an evil idea when you felt someone staring at you, you know that uncomfortable feeling you sometimes get of being watched. When you turn around you expect to see Jane or maybe even Dad but a few meters away you see another guy. He's wearing sunglasses and even tho you know it's impossible it feels exactly like he's looking right at you. Before you get actually worried he's turning away and walking over to a bench a bit to the left of you and takes up a block and a pen. 

Be it the fact that the mother had gotten you in a frustrated mood or the way the odd guy starred right through you as if to challenge you but someone had to get pranked today and if this lady wasn't doing it then that guy sure would. You start to float over to him trying to figure out what to do maybe mess with his pens or something when it hits you. 

This was gonna be great...


End file.
